Deni Anko (screwylooie)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Swashbuckler: Inspired Blade Level: 01 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: CG Deity: Searching First Seen: Location: Background: Open 'Abilities' |-|STR: 13 (+1)= • Base 13 (3 points) |-|DEX: 16 (+3)= • Base 14 (5 points) • Dual Talent: +2 racial bonus |-|CON: 12 (+1)= • Base 12 (2 points) |-|INT: 14 (+2)= • Base 14 (5 points) |-|WIS: 10 (+0)= • Base 10 (0 points) |-|CHA: 16 (+3)= • Base 14 (5 points) • Dual Talent: +2 racial bonus 'Languages' |-|Racial= • Venzan |-|INT Bonus= • Elven • Inner Sea 'Combat Statistics' |-|HP: 11 = • Max -2 • Swashbuckler 1: 1d10 • CON: 1x1 |-|Init: +3= • Dex +3 |-|BAB: +1= • Swashbuckler 1: +1 |-|CMB: +2= • BAB: +1 • STR: +1 |-|CMD: 15= • Base: 10 • BAB: +1 • STR: +1 • DEX: +3 |-|Speed: 30'= |-|DR: 0 |-|SR: 0 'Defense' |-|AC: 17= • Base: 10 • Armor:(Mwk Chain Shirt) +4 • DEX: +3 |-|Flat-footed: 14= • Base: 10 • Armor: +4 |-|Touch: 13= • Base: 10 • DEX: +3 |-|Fortitude: +1= • Swashbuckler 1: +0 • CON: +1 |-|Reflex: +5= • Swashbuckler 1: +2 • DEX: +3 |-|Will: +0= • Swashbuckler 1: +0 • WIS: +0 'Offense' |-|Mwk Rapier= • Attack: +6 + Dex(+3) + Weapon Focus(+1)+ Masterwork (+1) • Damage: 1d6+3 [Dex(3) • Crit: 18/20x2 • Type: Piercing • Weapon Finesse(rapier): Use Dex(+3) instead of Str on att rolls • Fencing Grace: Use Dex(+3)on rapier dam rolls • Weapon Focus (rapier): +1 bonus on attack rolls • Masterwork Weapon: +1 bonus on attack rolls |-|Spring Blade= • Attack: +2 + Str(+1) • Damage: 1d4+1 [Str(+1) • Crit: x2 • Type: Piercing/Slashing • Hidden in left boot with a sleight of hand score of 26. http://roll.coyotecode.net/lookup.php?rollid=147436] |-|Lgt Crossbow= • Attack: +4 [BAB(1) + DEX(3) • Damage: 1d8 • Crit: 19/20x2 • Type: Piercing • Range: 80 ft • Load: Loading a lgt. crossbow is a move action that provokes AOO 'Human Racial Traits' |-|Ability Score Racial Traits= • Dual Talent: Gain a +2 racial bonus in two ability scores. This racial trait replaces the +2 bonus to any one ability score, the bonus feat, and the skilled traits |-|Size= • Humans are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. |-|Speed= • Humans: have a base speed of 30 feet. |-|Languages= • Humans begin play speaking Common. Humans with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). 'Swashbuckler: Inspired Blade' |-|Proficiency= • Swashbucklers are proficient with simple and martial weapons, as well as light armor and bucklers. |-|Inspired Finesse= • An inspired blade gains Weapon Finesse with the rapier and gains Weapon Focus (rapier) as a bonus feat. |-|Charmed Life --/03= • 03/day • 2nd lvl - Three times per day as an immediate action before attempting a saving throw, can add Chr mod (+3) to the result of the save. Must choose to do this before the roll is made. At 6th level and every 4 levels thereafter, the number of times she can do this per day increases by one (to a maximum of 7 times per day at 18th level). |-|Nimble= • 3rd lvl - A swashbuckler gains a +1 dodge bonus to AC while wearing light or no armor. Anything that causes the swashbuckler to lose her Dex bonus to AC also causes her to lose this dodge bonus. This bonus increases by 1 for every 4 levels beyond 3rd (to a maximum of +5 at 19th level). |-|Bonus Feats= • 4th lvl and every 4 levels thereafter, a swashbuckler gains a bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement. These bonus feats must be selected from those listed as combat feats. Swashbuckler levels are considered fighter levels for the purpose of meeting combat feat prerequisites. • In addition, upon reaching 4th level and every 4 levels thereafter, a swashbuckler can choose to learn a new bonus feat in place of a bonus feat she has already learned. In effect, the swashbuckler loses the bonus feat in exchange for the new one. The old feat cannot be one that was used as a prerequisite for another feat, prestige class, or other ability. A swashbuckler can only change one feat at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the feat at the time she gains a new bonus feat for the level. |-|Rapier Training= • 5th lvl - an inspired blade gains a +1 bonus on attack rolls and a +2 bonus on damage rolls with rapiers. While wielding a rapier, she gains the benefit of the Improved Critical feat. These attack and damage bonuses increase by 1 for every 4 levels beyond 5th (to a maximum of +4 on attack rolls and +5 on damage rolls at 17th level). |-|Rapier Weapon Mastery= • 20th lvl - when an inspired blade threatens a critical hit with a rapier, that critical hit is automatically confirmed. Furthermore, the critical threat range increases by 1 (this increase to the critical threat range stacks with the increase from rapier training, to a total threat range of 14–20), and the critical modifier of the weapon increases by 1 (×2 becomes ×3, for example). 'Panache Points (5/5)' Panache points: 5 = Cha(+3) + Int(+2) , regain 1 panache point each time confirm a crit. Confirming a crit on a helpless or unaware creature or a creature that has fewer Hit Dice than half the swashbuckler's character level doesn't restore panache. 'Deeds' 1st Level |-|Derring-Do = • At 1st lvl, spend 1 panache point when making an Acrobatics, Climb, Escape Artist, Fly, Ride, or Swim check to roll 1d6 and add the result to the check. She can do this after she makes the check but before the result is revealed. If the result of the roll is a natural 6, roll another 1d6 and add it to the check. You can continue to do this as long as you roll natural 6s, up to a number of times equal to her Dexterity modifier (minimum 1). |-|Dodging Panache = • At 1st level, when an opponent attempts a melee attack against the swashbuckler, the swashbuckler can as an immediate action spend 1 panache point to move 5 feet; doing so grants the swashbuckler a dodge bonus to AC equal to her Charisma modifier (minimum 0) against the triggering attack. This movement doesn't negate the attack, which is still resolved as if the swashbuckler had not moved from the original square. This movement is not a 5-foot step; it provokes attacks of opportunity from creatures other than the one who triggered this deed. The swashbuckler can only perform this deed while wearing light or no armor, and while carrying no heavier than a light load. |-|Opportune Parry and Riposte= • At 1st level, when an opponent makes a melee attack against the swashbuckler, she can spend 1 panache point and expend a use of an attack of opportunity to attempt to parry that attack. The swashbuckler makes an attack roll as if she were making an attack of opportunity; for each size category the attacking creature is larger than the swashbuckler, the swashbuckler takes a –2 penalty on this roll. If her result is greater than the attacking creature's result, the creature's attack automatically misses. The swashbuckler must declare the use of this ability after the creature's attack is announced, but before its attack roll is made. Upon performing a successful parry and if she has at least 1 panache point, the swashbuckler can as an immediate action make an attack against the creature whose attack she parried, provided that creature is within her reach. This deed's cost cannot be reduced by any ability or effect that reduces the number of panache points a deed costs. 3rd Level |-|Kip-Up= • At 3rd lvl, while the swashbuckler has at least 1 panache point, she can kip-up from prone as a move action without provoking an attack of opportunity. She can kip-up as a swift action instead by spending 1 panache point. |-|Menacing Swordplay= • 3rd lvl, while she has at least 1 panache point, when a swashbuckler hits an opponent with a light or one-handed piercing melee weapon, she can choose to use Intimidate to demoralize that opponent as a swift action instead of a standard action. |-|Precise Strike: = • At 3rd lvl, while she has at least 1 panache point, a swashbuckler gains the ability to strike precisely with a light or one-handed piercing melee weapon, adding her swashbuckler level to the damage dealt. To use this deed, a swashbuckler cannot attack with a weapon in her other hand or use a shield other than a buckler. She can even use this ability with thrown light or one-handed piercing melee weapons, so long as the target is within 30 feet of her. Any creature that is immune to sneak attacks is immune to the additional damage granted by precise strike, and any item or ability that protects a creature from critical hits also protects a creature from the additional damage of a precise strike. This additional damage is precision damage, and isn't multiplied on a critical hit. As a swift action, a swashbuckler can spend 1 panache point to double her precise strike's damage bonus on the next attack. This benefit must be used before the end of her turn, or it is lost. This deed's cost cannot be reduced by any ability or effect that reduces the amount of panache points a deed costs (such as the Signature Deed feat). |-|Swashbuckler Initiative= • 3rd lvl, while the swashbuckler has at least 1 panache point, she gains a +2 bonus on initiative checks. In addition, if she has the Quick Draw feat, her hands are free and unrestrained, and she has any single light or one-handed piercing melee weapon that isn't hidden, she can draw that weapon as part of the initiative check. 7th Level |-|Swashbuckler's Grace= • 7th lvl, while the swashbuckler has at least 1 panache point, she takes no penalty for moving at full speed when she uses Acrobatics to attempt to move through a threatened area or an enemy's space. |-|Superior Feint= • 7th lvl, a swashbuckler with at least 1 panache point can, as a standard action, purposefully miss a creature she could make a melee attack against with a wielded light or one-handed piercing weapon. When she does, the creature is denied its Dexterity bonus to AC until the start of the swashbuckler's next turn. |-|Targeted Strike= • 7th lve, as a full-round action the swashbuckler can spend 1 panache point to make an attack with a single light or one-handed piercing melee weapon that cripples part of a foe's body. The swashbuckler chooses a part of the body to target. If the attack succeeds, in addition to the attack's normal damage, the target suffers one of the following effects based on the part of the body targeted. If a creature doesn't have one of the listed body locations, that body part cannot be targeted. Creatures that are immune to sneak attacks are also immune to targeted strikes. Items or abilities that protect a creature from critical hits also protect a creature from targeted strikes. •Arms: The target takes no damage from the attack, but it drops one carried item of the swashbuckler's choice, even if the item is wielded with two hands. Items held in a locked gauntlet cannot be chosen. •Head: The target is confused for 1 round. This is a mind-affecting effect. •Legs: The target is knocked prone. Creatures with four or more legs or that are immune to trip attacks are immune to this effect. •Torso or Wings: The target is staggered for 1 round. 11th Level |-|Inspired Strike: = • 11th lvl, an inspired blade can spend 1 panache point when making an attack with a rapier to gain an insight bonus on that attack roll equal to her Intelligence modifier (minimum +1). When an inspired blade hits with an attack augmented by inspired strike, she can spend 1 additional panache point to make the hit a critical threat, though if she does so, she does not regain panache if she confirms that critical threat. The cost of this deed cannot be reduced by abilities such as Signature Deed. |-|Evasive= • 11th lvl, while a swashbuckler has at least 1 panache point, she gains the benefits of the evasion, uncanny dodge, and improved uncanny dodge rogue class features. She uses her swashbuckler level as her rogue level for improved uncanny dodge. |-|Subtle Blade= • 11th lvl, while a swashbuckler has at least 1 panache point, she is immune to disarm, steal, and sunder combat maneuvers made against a light or one-handed piercing melee weapon she is wielding. 15th Level |-|Dizzying Defense= • 15th lvl, while wielding a light or one-handed piercing melee weapon in one hand, can spend 1 panache point to take the fighting defensively action as a swift action instead of a standard action. When fighting defensively in this manner, the dodge bonus to AC gained from that action increases to +4, and the penalty to attack rolls is reduced to -2 |-|Perfect Thrust= • 15th lvl, while the swashbuckler has at least 1 panache point, she can as a full-round action make a perfect thrust, pooling all of her attack potential into a single melee attack made with a light or one-handed piercing melee weapon. When she does, she makes the attack against the target's touch AC, and ignores all damage reduction |-|Swashbuckler's Edge= • 15th lvl, while the swashbuckler has at least 1 panache point, she can take 10 on any Acrobatics, Climb, Escape Artist, Fly, Ride, or Swim check, even while distracted or in immediate danger. She can use this ability in conjunction with the derring-do deed. 19th Level |-|Cheat Death= • 19th lvl, whenever the swashbuckler is reduced to 0 hit points or fewer, she can spend all of her remaining panache to instead be reduced to 1 hit point. She must have at least 1 panache point to spend. Effects that kill the swashbuckler outright without dealing hit point damage are not affected by this ability. |-|Deadly Stab= • 19th lvl, when the swashbuckler confirms a critical hit with a light or one-handed piercing melee weapon, in addition to the normal damage, she can spend 1 panache point to inflict a deadly stab. The target must succeed at a Fortitude saving throw or die. The DC of this save is 10 + 1/2 the swashbuckler's level + the swashbuckler's Dexterity modifier. This is a death attack. Performing this deed does not grant the swashbuckler a panache point. |-|Stunning Stab= • 19th lvl, when a swashbuckler hits a creature with a light or one-handed piercing melee weapon, she can spend 2 panache points to stun the creature for 1 round. The creature must succeed at a Fortitude saving throw (DC = 10 + 1/2 the swashbuckler's level + the swashbuckler's Dexterity modifier) or be stunned for 1 round. Creatures that are immune to critical hits are also immune to this effect. 'Feats' |-|Weapon Finesse(rapier)= • Inspired Blade Feat • Use Dex instead of Str on attack rolls |-|Weapon Focus (rapier)= • Inspired Blade Feat • +1 bonus on attack rolls with one weapon. |-|Fencing Grace= • 1st lvl Feat • Use Dexterity on rapier damage rolls 'Traits' |-|Armor expert = • Combat Trait • When wearing armor, reduce armor’s check penalty by 1, minimum of 0. |-|Rich Parents= • Social Trait • Your starting wealth increases to 900 gp. 'Skill Points' •Adventure Skill Points:07 • Background Skill Points:02 • Swashbuckler (4)x1 • Level (1)x2 • INT (2)x1 • FC (1)x1 'Skills' Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics* +7 1 +3 +3 0 0 Appraise +2 - 0 +2 0 Bluff* +7 1 +3 +3 0 Climb* +1 - - +1 0 0 Craft* ( ) +2 - - +2 0 Diplomacy* +7 1 +3 +3 0 Disable Device - - 0 +3 0 0 Disguise +3 - 0 +3 0 Escape Artist* +7 1 +3 +3 0 0 Fly +3 - 0 +3 0 0 Handle Animal* - - 0 +3 0 Heal 0 - 0 0 0 Intimidate* +3 - - +3 0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) - - 0 +2 0 Knowledge (Engnrng) - - 0 +2 0 Knowledge (Geography) - - 0 +2 0 Knowledge (History) - - 0 +2 0 Knowledge (Local)* +6 1 +3 +2 0 Knowledge (Nature) - - 0 +2 0 Knowledge (Nobility)* +6 1 +3 +2 0 Knowledge (Planes) - - 0 +2 0 Knowledge (Religion) - - +3 +2 0 Linguistics* - - 0 +2 0 Perception +4 1 +3 +0 0 Perform* ( ) +3 - - +3 0 Profession* ( ) - - - +3 0 Ride* +7 1 +3 +3 0 0 Sense Motive* 0 - - 0 0 Sleight of Hand* +7 1 +3 +3 0 0 Spellcraft - - 0 +2 0 Stealth +3 - 0 +3 0 0 Survival 0 - 0 0 0 Swim* +1 - - +1 0 0 Use Magic Device - - +0 +3 0 * = class skill 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Equipment Cost Weight Location Explorer's Outfit -- -- Worn Masterwork Chain Shirt 250 gp 25 lb Worn Masterwork Rapier 320 gp 4 lb Scabbard Spring Blade 70 gp 1 lb Hidden in left boot Lgt Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Crossbow Bolts (10) 1 gp 1 lb Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 4 lb Belt pouch 1 gp .5 lb Blanket .5 gp 3 lb Backpack Flint&Steel 1 gp -- Belt pouch Trail Rations (5 days) 2.5 gp 5 lb Backpack Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Combat Trained Light Horse 110 gp - Military Saddle 20 gp 30 lp Bit and Bridle 2 gp 1 lb Dandy Brush .2 gp 2 lb Harness 2 gp 2 lb Saddlebags 4 gp 8 lb = Totals: 870.20 gp 51.5 lb on person 43 lb on horse |-|Encumbrance= Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Drag Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 175 350 875 Masterwork Backpack +1 Str to carrying capacity when worn |-|Finances= Consumed Items Healing Charge: gp Total Consumed: gp Initial Character Money: 900.00 gp first adventure: 0 gp Career Earnings: 900.00 gp Carried Inventory: - 870.20 gp Consumed items: - gp Living accommodations: -0 gp Coinage: 29.80 gp |-|Coins=Total: 238 Platinum: 17 Gold: 18 Silver: Copper: 'Details' |-|Description= • Size: Medium • Gender: Female • Age: 19 • Height: 5ft 6in • Weight: 140lbs • Hair: Blonde (almost White) • Eyes: Bright Green • Skin: Fair-skinned |-|Appearance= Deni has short, neck-length, blondish-white hair that has a tendency to fly just any which way. Her eyes are bright green with thick lashes and dark eyebrows. Her nose is somewhat large with flared nostrils. She has full red lips and perfect teeth. Her Skin is very fair and she sports a lithe body that hides a surprising amount of strength and agility. |-|Background= Deni was born into a noble family that had a long and honorable history but was in its final decline. Her father, Duke Aarron, had been a great general and had lead his army to many victories. But as fate would have it, the kind and honorable ruler that the duke fought for died and his son Malacore came into power. Malacore, was vain, selfish and cruel and did not at all like Duke Aarron. Malacore dismissed Duke Aaron from his service. So the Duke retired to a rich country estate, many miles outside the city that he had defended and fought for. Deni was born to Duke Aaron and his wife after his forced retirement and in their declining years. Her mother suffered much during the pregnancy and died soon after Deni was born. She had 2 brothers, but both had also died in battle before she was born. Her father loved her dearly, but he lost all heart and ambition when his wife died. Her father had a steward, Uncle Lem, who had been one of his top aids in the military. This steward was of a roguish sort and always seemed to be able to get info and needed items when no one else could. Deni's father and Uncle Lem raised her as best as they could. She was taught from an early age how to fight and ride. She also learned some tricks of the trade from Ole Uncle Lem. When she turned 13, her father presented her with a masterworked rapier that he had commisioned and a beautiful combat trained light horse named Fury. He retained the best swordsmen to train her in the use of the rapier and the greatest horsemen that could be found to train her in riding, When Deni turned 16 she started accompanying her Uncle Lem into the city on his frequent trips for supplies and news. It wasn't long before Deni had become friends with several of the merchant families and some of the old veterans of the city. It was from these people that Deni learned how bad things had gotten in the city. Under the new ruler, thing were corrupt. Taxes were excessive, there was injustice everywhere and even the city guards were on the take. People were sent to prison or executed for little or no reason. Also in her 16th year Deni's father, the honorable Count Aarron took sick and died soon after. Deni decided to use the wealth that her father left her to help the people of the city and to aid in the fight for justice. Clad in dark clothing and a carved wooden mask, Deni would roam the city at night, hiding in the shadows, dark corners, rooftops, and alleyways, she would help those in need and thwart all who would prey on the innocent. A couple of years later, Malacore while returning from a visit to a neighboring ruler, was caught in a horrible storm not far from Deni's estate. He went to her estate and demanded shelter and refuge from the storm. Uncle Lem opened the gate and let Malacore and his men in. Deni coldly greeted Malacore and his men in the entryway of the keep and invited them in and served up some hot mulled wine and some cheese for a refreshment. Upon seeing Deni , Malacore was smitten with lust and was determined to have her. That night as Deni was showing Malacore to his room, Malacore grabbed her and tried to force her onto the bed in the room. Not expecting her strength or training, Deni was able to twist away from him and grabbing an oil lamp she slammed it into the side of his head. Oil slashed all over him and the room and caught on fire. Malacore screamed, bringing his men and Uncle Lem running. Some of Malacore's men went immediately to help him and remove him from the room. The rest of the men proceeded to attack Deni. Uncle Lem drew his sword and attacked the men to protect Demi and to give her a chance to draw her rapier. They fought their way free and ran out the door. The flames were spreading rapidly. Deni ran to her room to grab a few of her personal things, including the mask, threw them in a pack, grabbed her money pouch that had some gold in it and ran out of the keep just ahead of the flames. As she was running out of the keep door, she saw one of Malacore's men aiming a crossbow at Uncle Lem. Before she could cry out a warning, the crossbow bolt caught Lem in the back and sent him sprawling. Deni ran to him, and he told her, "Run girl! Get to your horse and get out of here! Your life is worth nothing now. They will hunt you down and kill you. Uncle Lem died there in the rain. With tears in her eyes, Deni got to her horse, Fury and rode off into the woods. In a secluded spot she turned and watched as her life burned away. She saw Melacore and his men riding off towards the city. By morning the rain and the storm had pretty much extinguished the flames, but her home was an utter ruin. Knowing she could not go into the city, Deni mounted her horse and with tears in her eyes and a broken heart, she rode off into the world wondering what her life would be like now, but knowing that she would fight corruption wherever it might be found. 'Character Notes' |-|People= • |-|Places= • |-|Enemies= • 'Adventure Log' |-|Adventure 1= • Starting XP: • Gained XP: • Total XP: • Treasure: |-|Adveture 2= • Starting XP: • Gained XP: • Total XP: • Treasure: 'Level Ups' |-|Level 2= Swashbuckler • BAB: + to + • Fort: + to + • Ref: + to + • Will: + to + • Class: • HP: = Current() + Swashbuckler() + CON( ) • Skill Pts: = Current() + Swashbuckler( ) + INT( ) + Human( ) + FC(0) • Skills: |-|Level 3= Swashbuckler • BAB: + to + • Fort: + to + • Ref: + to + • Will: + to + • Class: • Feat: • HP: = Current(9) + Swashbuckler( ) + CON( ) • Skill Pts: = Current(7) + Swashbuckler( ) + INT( ) + FC( ) • Skills: Approvals *Level 1 (2-1-17) (Francis John) Approved *Level 1 (1.11.17) (KahlessNestor) Approved Category:Approved Characters Category:Wandering the Streets